Notice
by ccootttt
Summary: Song fic, Diana Vickers - Notice. Daphne hates that Fred never seems to notice her, despite the events that may have happened to them.


_Author's note: okay so I got bored and was listening to Diana Vickers and just decided to write this :) I'm not really happy with it but I thought I'd still share it, and honestly, I recommend you give Diana Vickers album a listen, I actually love it. :)_

_and yes, I have been busy lately, (yayy I'm head girl at school :D but I have exams in November D:) so sorry if you're still waiting for me to update 'They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance' but I jusy needed a break from that so I wrote this XD_

**I'm still dancing  
Now we're burning  
The heat was rising  
And now we're breathing more and more**

Daphne felt like her chest was going to explode, she was beginning to panic; shut in a small closet with her back pressed against the cold damp wall, she felt the walls beginning to close in. She couldn't take it, she knew she'd have to stay in there, but she just couldn't. Alone, she felt completely isolated from anything beyond the hard oak door separating her from the trap Fred had so carefully set up. Quick shallow breaths filled the small enclosed space as tears began to form in her deep blue eyes. Shaking, she placed her hands on the door, eager to get out of there.

**Can you see me now?  
Can you hear me shout?  
When I'm dancing through the fear**

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Fred muttered under his breath. The creature was heading towards the small closet where faint whimpers could be heard from inside. "He knows she's there." Fred whispered to himself, but he couldn't give himself away, he had worked to hard on this plan. Gripping the rope tighter he grew tenser as the creatures scaly hands turned the door knob.

From inside the closet Fred heard a loud gasp followed by panicked cries for help.

**Will you catch my fall?  
Do you know me at all?**

With a roar the creature grabbed Daphne and lifted her above his head. She became paralysed with fear as words failed to escape her soft pink lips; tears finally falling. Fred stared with wide eyes as the creature prepared to throw the terrified young red head; in Fred's direction.

Before his eyes Daphne was carelessly, but none the less powerfully, launched across the room. Time slowed down. Fred watched as Daphne was thrown towards him, screams finally erupting from her throat. He had a choice to make, a slit second to decide Daphne's fate; to let her fall or to trap the beast that attacked her.

**It's like you never notice me  
It's like you never notice me**

Fred pulled the rope. The Creature was caught. Daphne was left to fall.

**I'm still trying  
I'm not tired just yet  
My eyes are drying  
I never dreamed that you'd forget**

Daphne felt a sharp pain in her back. "Daphne!" Fred cried, scooping her frail body up in his muscular arms. "I...I'm sorry." He stammered, guilty of his ignorance. He wiped the tears from her eyes, his own hands trembling.

"Its okay Freddie." She murmured smiling weakly and trying to avoid the blinding pain in that had spread across her body.

A low growl interrupted the two as the creature writhed in the ropes surrounding it. Fred's head shot up as all his attention turned to the masked man trying desperately to escape his bonds, so he rushed forward, leaving Daphne lying on the floor, the physical pain nothing compared to the ache she felt inside.

**Can you see me now?  
Can you hear me shout?  
When I'm dancing through the fear**

Fred pulled the mask of the creature, revealing nothing more than a bitter old man cursing the gang as Velma, Shaggy and Scooby surrounded a triumphant Fred clutching a rubber mask. He began to boast, about his plan, his trap and how _he _was the one who solved the mystery.

Daphne felt the pain grow worse, 'Does he even know i'm here' She thought, trying to stand. "Freddie..." She cried weakly, yet he couldn't hear her, he was too caught up in explaining his trap to Shaggy.

**Will you catch my fall?  
Do you know me at all?  
It's like you never notice me  
It's like you never notice me**

She called out again, just uttering a simple phrase reducing her to a curled up heap on the floor, whimpering from the agonising pain tearing through her.

"O-Oh my God Daphne!" Velma gasped, hearing her friends tortured cries, "F-Fred!"

"Wh-what?" Fred practically growled, angry at this interruption.

Thats when Daphne blacked out.

**In my room  
There was doubt  
now the words cant come out?  
We were friends, we had heat  
Now I choke when you speak  
because you never notice me  
because you never notice me**

Daphne awoke in a familiar lilac room, her head pounding, her mind spinning and her body aching from head to toe. Sitting up Daphne felt dizzy. She rested her head in her hands, breathing slowly.

"Hey." Came a calm, soothing voice.

Daphne looked up and smiled as she saw a familiar face. Freddie was sat at the end of her bed, his warm smile making her forget his cruel behaviour earlier.

"I was really worried about you." Fred said, looking down at the purple bed sheets. "I-I'm sorry about before."

"Its okay." Daphne smiled, unable to hold a grudge against the blonde boy.

An awkward silence filled the room, and Daphne couldn't take it, 'I have to tell him...' She bit her lip, 'But what if he doesn't feel the same...'

"F-Freddie..." She began nervously, "I uh...I..."

"Yeah Daph?" Fred said softly, his blue eyes slowly burning into her.

"I...I need some painkillers, my backs hurting so much." Daphne muttered, turning away from his piercing blue pools.

"Oh...alright, well, I have to go now anyway, i'll tell you're mum to bring some up, I'll uh, see you later."

**Can you see me now?  
Can you hear me shout?  
When I'm dancing through the fear  
Will you catch my fall?  
Do you know me at all?  
It's like you never notice me  
It's like you never notice me**

Daphne slumped back against the pillows, her heart aching, he didn't care, she was convinced. He was more interested in his traps than he ever would be with her, of that she was sure. 'He just never seems to notice me.'

**Notice me **

Fred strolled along the pavement just thinking, 'I wish she felt the same...'


End file.
